1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the processing of a digital broadcast signal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for reducing signal interference in a digital broadcasting apparatus of a wireless terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the mobile communication environment develops, wireless terminals, which previously only provided service for voice calls, are gradually being provided with various additional features. For example, a user may perform video communication with another user in real-time using a wireless terminal equipped with a camera. Additionally, a user may view the contents of a digital broadcasting signal using a wireless terminal equipped with digital broadcasting apparatus, such as a Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) apparatus, a Digital Video Broadcasting-Handheld (DVB-H) apparatus, or a media Forward Link Only (FLO) apparatus. Recently, wireless terminals that have a general digital broadcasting function are being provided, wherein a representative digital broadcasting is DMB and DVB-H. However, a DVB-H broadcast signal (Ultra High Frequency (UHF) signal) has a frequency band adjacent to that of a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) or Personal Communications Service (PCS) signal. Also, a DVB-H broadcast signal has very low signal intensity as compared to a GSM or PCS signal. For example, the frequency band (470 MHz-862 MHz: C21-C69) of the DVB-H broadcast signal is adjacent to 900 MHz, which is the frequency band of a GSM signal. Furthermore, the signal power of the DVB-H broadcast signal is lower than that of the GSM signal, resulting in difficulty in receiving a digital broadcasting signal. In conventional approaches, high performance notch filter or other various filter combinations are used to solve the adjacent higher power noise (e.g., GSM signal) problem of the DVB-H broadcast signal. However, they require complex configurations which in turn create a size and/or cost problem in a wireless terminal. Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus for processing a digital broadcast signal, whereby interference due to an adjacent frequency band can be minimized with only a simple filter configuration.